Ori Sao Invasion
The Ori Sao Invasion was the seemingly unprovoked invasion of C'thardjia by the nation of Ori Sao, the smallest of the Ori Islands. It was believed by the population of C'thardjia that this invasion was the second coming of Ori Sao after their defeat during their first invasion over 150 years prior. In reality the nation had discovered the evidence of C’thardjia’s own Last War was blamed on a made up Invasion by them. Prelude Generations ago C'thardjia was devastated by its deadliest war ever, the Last War. During the war, borders were heavily patrolled and information didn't often leave the region. The rest of the continent relied on whispers and rumours to understand what was happening to C'thardjia. When the war came to an end, rumours were spreading of the C'thardji destroying one another in a bid for power. The new Duchess, C'trellia, was desperate to avoid tarnishing the legacy of C'thardjia so told the survivors of the war and the great lords and ladies of the continent that this vile war wasn't the fault of the C'thardji. The war was blamed on the faraway nation of Ori Sao, who had previously supplied C'thardjia with weapons. C'thardjia ended all trade and contact with Ori Sao save for one message declaring they had no need for weapons and were moving into an era of peace. Unfortunately, over a hundred years later Queen's Guard Knight, Sir Ornando, traveled to Ori Sao, unknown to anyone in order to attempt peace talks. When the people claimed no such war ever took place Ornando, confused, was sent home. When he returned he was convinced by Tr'millian that the people of Ori Sao had to have covered it up to protect their population. The sudden end of trade had nearly doomed Ori Sao but they managed to recover. However, knowing now that C'thardjia had blamed a war on them, disrespecting their name, the people had begun planning a real invasion. The Invasion Siege of the Southern Shores Lead by the ruthless General Wi Ariu, Ori Sao's armies traveled across the sea to invade C'thardjia. They first landed on the southern shore and took every defenseless town they came across. When word reached the capital, King Tr'tharg gathered all men willing to fight to march on the foreign invader's base of operations. Sir Ornando and Sel'montus, friends of the King, joined him to take back their lands. The C'thardji greatly underestimated the Ori Sao and paid the price. The few men still alive were forced to retreat back to the castle. Whilst the King and Montus escaped, Ornando refused to stop fighting and was captured. Rescue of Ornando When they returned, the Queen decided to call in foreign armies to help defend her kingdom. Mercenaries from Ori Sotu, neighbors of Ori Sao, agreed to make their way to C'thardjia. After weeks passed into the new year, Montus couldn't wait any longer and headed back to save his friend. He snuck behind enemy lines to rescue Ornando but saw his chance to kill the invader's leader, General Ariu, and took it. In an attempt to stab her in the back, Montus gravely injured Ariu. A short duel ensued until Montus killed the weakened General. Now knowing of a planned attack on the castle, Montus rescued his fellow guards and the two quickly made their way home. First Battle of Tr'caselle Believing the invaders would be quick to retaliate, all defenses were prepared. As expected the armies reached the castle and, just as all hope was lost, the Ori Sotu revealed themselves. They had landed on the southern shore and taken the Ori Sao by surprise, followed their armies to the castle and flanked them. Battle of East Beach Castle The war was believed to be over but an interrogation of the Ori Sao in charge revealed another attack coming on the East Beach Castle. The King and his friends lead their new foreign allies across C'thardjia and met the second wave of invaders in the eastern city. They suffered heavy losses but the battle was won as the Ori Sao retreated. Aftermath To be prepared for more possible invasions and wars the people of C'thardjia agreed to train future generations in combat. Whilst the kingdom would prefer to be pacifists they simply could not take the risk again. Sel'montus felt this wasn't enough and pleaded with the King and Queen to seek some sort of revenge on Ori Sao for everything they had caused. He was warned his words were beginning to sound like warmongering but he didn't care. Disillusioned with C'thardjia, Montus fled the kingdom only leaving letters for his two best friends.Category:Events